headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flashpoint: Hal Jordan 2
Synopsis Abin Sur is a Green Lantern - an alien from another world who has now vowed to work as a protector on planet Earth. Hotshot test pilot Hal Jordan - the man who saved him when he first crash-landed on Earth stands by his side as his erstwhile confidante and sidekick. Abin Sur's efforts on Earth have earned him celebrity status and he has been hailed by President Barack Obama as a hero. At Ferris Aircraft, Hector Hammond and Tom Kalmaku have been trying to reverse engineer technology taken from Abin Sur's craft and combine it with their own F-22 raptors. As the two argue with one another over whether they should trust Abin Sur, a squadron of Amazonian invisible planes streaks down out of the sky and attacks Ferris Aircraft. Pilot Carol Ferris is particularly angered by the Amazons' effrontery. Hal Jordan is in the sky as well and dumps his fuel, allowing it to spill across the planes, making them visible. One Amazon jet drops a payload, which lands in the middle of the main building. It contains a three-headed fire-breathing dragon, which runs amok throughout Ferris Aircraft. Hal and Carol manage to eventually defeat the creature by firing missiles into the dragons' mouths. The monster falls to the ground dead and Hal and Carol are labeled heroes. Afterward, Hal tells Carol that he has been selected to pilot the experimental hybrid spacecraft. He is to use it for a special top-secret mission for the President, which he believes will turn the tide in humanity's favor in the war between the Atlanteans and the Amazons. The ship is outfitted with a special weapon called the Green Arrow Nuke. Appearances * Hal Jordan * Abin Sur * Barack Obama * Carol Ferris * Hector Hammond * Tom Kalmaku * Amazons * Dragon monster * Victor Stone * Amazons * Humans * Ungarans * California :* Coast City :* Ferris Aircraft * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Green Lantern ring * Abin Sur's ship * Ferris Aircraft F-22 raptors * Amazonian invisible planes * Cyborgs * Giant monsters Notes & Trivia * This series takes place in an alternate reality seperate from that of the mainstream DC Universe. * This issue gives special thanks to writer Geoff Johns. * Includes an appearance by President Barack Obama. * Abin Sur's costume is stylistically similar to the one worn in the 2011 Green Lantern feature film. * The "Green Arrow Nuke" is a reference to Oliver Queen, aka, Green Arrow, who in the mainstream DC Universe, is one of Hal Jordan's closest friends. * Victor Stone, aka, Cyborg, makes a one-panel cameo appearance; no dialogue. Recommended Reading * Flashpoint * Flashpoint: Abin Sur, the Green Lantern * Green Lantern, Volume 4 * Green Lantern Corps, Volume 1 * Green Lantern Corps, Volume 2 See also External Links * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan #2 at DCDP * * * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan #2 at The Flash Wiki * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan #2 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Flashpoint: Hal Jordan Vol 1 Category:2011/Comic issues Category:September, 2011/Comic issues Category:Flash: Flashpoint/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries